happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Emmy
Emmy 'is a character of HTFF. Bio Emmy is a cyan peahen who really loves gardening and loves every type of flowers, even the dangerous ones. She wears a blue headband with a flower on it and a pair of slippers. Like most of the peafowls, she has green-coloured head crest. Emmy is a kind, warm-hearted and calm person most of the time. She enjoys and loves the nature around her, mostly in her garden. Her own garden is located not too far from the town. She mostly stays inside the garden rather than go to the town. She knows that the town has many dangers and decides to stay inside her garden most of the time. She rarely goes to the town. Although she a bit away from the town, she's still exposed to the dangers from the town, as well as from her garden (because her garden is still inside the town area). As a gardener, Emmy spends her times gardening in her garden, taking care of her flowers and doing something that can calm her down. She has a florist shop inside the town and sells some of her flowers there. She's always nice to the people around her and is willing to show them her love towards nature. On the bad side, she's always not aware that some of her plants are dangerously mutated, "killing machines" and man-eating plants, but she sells some of them anyway. Those will cause deaths or injuries, including to herself. She's also bad at chemistry. Whenever she tries to combine some of her plants, fertilizers, or other stuff with an unknown chemical liquid, the experiment will fail badly and make the experiment area very dangerous, which can lead her to injuries or death (including killing people around her). If her experiment succeeds, the mutated plants will be created. Emmy mostly dies by her own plants or chemical stuff. In Leaf Her Alone, she created/mutated a plant that acts like a pet cat and dog combined. This became her pet and make appearances after the episode. Episodes Starring *Side Effect *Cloak and Digger *All in Vine *Leaf Us Be *Girl with the Flannel Blue Skirt *Pads Out of Water *Beak No Evil *Emmy's Award *Venus Wasp Trap *Man Eating Plant Problems *Leaf Her Alone *Night of The Mutant Vegetable *Fruit Looped *A Green Christmas *Love Bugs *The Leash of Your Worries *Short Story, Tall Tale *Lovey Dovey *Leaf It to Me Featuring *Lantern It Go *The Great Pumpkin Head *Do You Want to Build a Snow-Moon? *Tree-lucinations *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *Daphne's Backstory *Stay Negative, Daphne *Cats Cradle *Straight Error *Sphere to Stay *Garden of Shame *Pumpkin On Someone *Home Sour Home! *Go To Water Way *Gulp and Gasp *Fortune is Fake *No Living Clothes *Beak It Up *Flower One's Guard *Hear We Go *Beaking Bad Appearance *In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK! *Nobody... *Requesting Reforestation *Coming This Fall *Hold Your Wire *Off the Beaten Truck *Sand Over Some Place *The Dead Music Go *What A Magic *Our Hiro *Plump of the Line *Who-Oops Daisies *Bugs of War *Break the Road *Bitter Get Moving *Fetch a Quail of Water *You Said Screeeh, I Said Screeew *Shell of a Woman *When Shipper Comes In Shorts *Solar Strike *Rotten Potatoes *Plant a Seed *Blind Arrow Known mutated plants There are many types of known mutated plants that kept by Emmy in most of her episodes. Here the list which plant majorly appears in an episode: *Chomp *Various plants (Side Effect, Cloak and Digger, Fool Me Once Fool You Twice, What A Magic, Home Sour Home!, Leaf Her Alone, Beak It Up) *Mutated Sunflower (Solar Strike) *Exploding Potatoes (Rotten Potatoes) *Mutated giant vines (All in Vine, Emmy's Award) *Mutated Cattail (Girl with Flannel Blue Skirt) *Mutated Lily pads (Pads Out of Water) *Mutated Carrot (Beak No Evil, Night of The Mutant Vegetable) *Shooting pinecones (Lantern It Go) *Mutated pumpkins (The Great Pumpkin Head, Pumpkin On Someone, Plump of the Line) *A flower (Cats Cradle, Sphere to Stay) *Lightning reeds (Hold Your Wire) *Oak tree (Emmy's Award) *Pitcher plant (Emmy's Award, Leaf It to Me) *Cacti (Sand Over Some Place) *Trees (Plant a Seed) *Mutated Rafflesia (Leaf Her Alone, died permanently in Bugs of War) *Living watermelons (Fruit Looped) *Living mistletoe and wreath (A Green Christmas) *Flammable peppers (Fetch a Quail of Water) *Indestructible flower (Flower One's Guard) *Mutated root (Hear We Go) *Giant bean stalk (Short Story, Tall Tale) *Acid spitter flower (When Shipper Comes In) *Swelling berries (Leaf It to Me) *Stomping branch (Leaf It to Me) Fates Deaths #Side Effect - Died because of poisonous gas #Solar Strike - Upper part of her head shot by a sun beam. #Lantern It Go - Her head impaled by several pinecones. #Cloak and Digger - Impaled by Nutty's bones. #Rotten Potatoes - Face blown off. #All in Vine - Her lower body burst into pieces. #Pads Out of Water - Her head impaled by a pipe. #Hold Your Wire - Disintegrated. #Blind Arrow - Impaled by an arrow. #Straight Error - Head impaled by Barry's knife. #Sphere to Stay - Impaled by several broken planks. #Emmy's Award - Digested by a pitcher plant. #Garden of Shame - Killed by bomb. #Sand Over Some Place - Face smashed by a camera. #Pumpkin On Someone - Whole head melted by acidic juice. #Plant a Seed - Smashed into the wall. #The Dead Music Go - Head impaled and pinned by Bass' bows. #Venus Wasp Trap - Buzzles' stinger pierces through her eye. #Man Eating Plant Problems - Run over by a truck. #What A Magic - Head scalded by plant acid. #Plump of the Line - Decapitated by Emojie. #Home Sour Home - Melts in plant acid. #Go To Water Way - Eaten alive by unknown girl. #Night of The Mutant Vegetable - Mauled by Zekey. #Fortune is Fake - Eaten by the mutated plants #No Living Clothes - Eye impaled by a clothes hanger. #Fruit Looped - Eaten by melon creatures (offscreen). #Beak It Up - Decapitated by glass shard. #A Green Christmas - Shot in the head. #Love Bugs - Succumbs to asphyxiation. #Fetch a Quail of Water - Burns to death. #The Leash of Your Worries - Body strained. #Hear We Go - Pulled and squeezed into the ground. #Lovey Dovey - Eaten by doves. Injuries *All in Vine - Her torso was almost ripped in half, her wrists were slightly peeled off, some mixture spilled into her massive wound, increasing the pain, and her body was twisted. *Beak No Evil - Her beak falls off and later bites her in the face. *Girl with the Flannel Blue Skirt - Grows a second head from a mutated cattail. *Man Eating Plant Problems - Arm is ripped off by ShooShoo and falls hard when ShooShoo drops her. *Leaf Her Alone - Impaled by several broken glass. *Fortune is Fake - Her bones twisted and break into pieces. *Beak It Up - Eyes burned by orange juice and have her face pieced by broken mirror. Kill count *Celeste - 1 ("Lantern It Go" ''along with Lumpy) *Lumber - 1 ("Lantern It Go" along with Lumpy) *Cap - 1 ("Pads Out of Water") *Pudgy - 1 ("Straight Error") *Freezy - 1 ("Sand Over Some Place") *Nutty - 1 ("Plant a Seed") *Pesty - 1 ("Leaf Her Alone") *Morton - 1 ("Stay Negative, Daphne") *Mix - 1 ("Stay Negative, Daphne") *Stacy - 1 ("Love Bugs") *Licky - 2 ("Love Bugs", Leaf It to Me) Gallery Trivia *Emmy is one of the characters who made a return from her owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Zee, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Jake, Jet, Nimy, Rafie, Tide, Gash, Ratchet, Hal, Morton and Mix. She was a guppy in the old comic. *Inside her garden, there are about 50% mutated plants, but at her shop, there are about 70% mutated plants. This is because she doesn't like the mutated plants sometimes and decides to sell them. *'''Running Gag: In the creator's old comic, Emmy was the only one survived in all season finale and Halloween specials despite being the one with low survival rate. All characters appeared in the all season finale but Emmy was the only one left survived. She always accidentally saved by another character who tries to keep themselves safe. **This happened again in Specy Spooktacular V(Halloween specials) but only survived by herself. However, the streaks since 2011 ended in Specy Spooktacular VI. *Emmy's kill count will not counted when her mutated plants act by themselves unless she acts along with them in the same time. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Peafowls Category:Birds Category:Cyan Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Good characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Characters Category:Season 76 Introductions Category:Free to Use Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Featured